


Call for me - Dagger and Cloak

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: With summer rapidly approaching there are still lingering thoughts of winter that reside in Yuuri's mind.Bring in Phichit fresh from celebrating his birthday with his family to tip his mind upside down again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 85 of my #65FF Challenge 
> 
> So, first things first. I did not and will not list the underage warning as Phichit's actions are in no way meant to be sexual. Yes he is 15, but in this AU his powers work best when he is as close as he can be physically with the person/item he tries to read. I did list it as Mature as there will be mentioning's of previous actions Yuuri took part of. 
> 
> If you want to make comments about it my ask on [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always open and I usually answer in private unless clearly stated I'm allowed to answer by posting it. :}

Yuuri leans back a bit on the moss in the small clearing in between the evergreens. He thought this place was nice in Winter, he donned it lovely in early spring, but now with only a few weeks before the Summer Solstice with the sunlight filtered and the trees humming in content around him... He has no word for it, but he is at ease. 

An ease that doesn't get disturbed when he feels the other person entering the clearing. Like himself Phichit is dressed in lighter clothes to accommodate the warmer weather, even though in the mountains that still meant long sleeves and pants down to your ankles. Yuuri was wearing his favorite shirt, the one with the pocket, albeit without a undershirt and a simple pocketless pants. Phichit was wearing some floral attire he was bound to have been gifted by one of his many family members on his birthday last month. 

Yuuri had been surprised that he had gone home for a full month for his birthday, till he explained his family seemed to be creatures of habit with over eighty percent of his family also had their birthday that month. So the few that didn't simply resigned into celebrating it with the rest. The thought of one large birthday celebration had made Yuuri remember the joined celebrations at home. Far smaller but not less enjoyed. 

He drops himself on his back letting out a deep sigh. First he thinks Phichit tossed something to him when he feels a weight drop on his stomach. It isn't till Phichit sucks in his breath that Yuuri looks at his stomach. There nearly completely rolled from the pocket is the dagger. The dagger he had put in there the day he and Celestino had gone looking for Phichit. The dagger that had absolutely refused to be removed from the pocket since that day, had chosen this moment to simply fall out. Fall out of a magic spell designed that only the person with permission could choose to put something in or out of. Yet Yuuri could still not feel anything remotely strong in magic to the dagger. 

While he is wondering why the dagger could do something like that, Phichit has been staring at the dagger itself. He wants to ask Yuuri a dozen, no a thousand questions but is stopped by the look on the older boys face. There is both a look of confusion and reverence to it. So he decides to quip about it.

"Honestly Yuuri, I thought you had said that you had only taken books from the temple they would never miss. Yet I am certain a dagger as fine as that would surely be missed no matter how well you replaced it." Phichit giggles at first but the look on Yuuri's face though makes him stop quickly. 

"I did not take this dagger from the temple. It was gifted to me." The blush on Yuuri's cheeks is what sets Phichit's mind off. He can feel a shift in the man's magic. A shift he wants to know more about so he moves closer and leans into Yuuri's personal space.

"A very fine gift indeed. What was it gifted for?" Yuuri's eyes go wide with the question before they bashfully revert to the dagger on his chest. 

He swallows twice before he can mutter, barely louder than a whisper. "It was the return gift I received." He can feel his cheeks flush deeper red than ever before. 

When he doesn't get an immediate response he believes Phichit might not have heard him, but when he looks up the boy is staring at him in shock. Then he is knocked back on the moss with Phichit's hands between the strings of his shirt, laying it on his bare chest. The younger man hovers over him his eyes great and gray staring into his. Yuuri can feel Phichit trying to read his core from his touch. He can also see that he is not understanding what he is feeling. 

"Yuuri. A return gift is what you receive when you relinquish your purity to somebody who is also still pure. Else it is simply called a gift, right." Yuuri nods, not understanding where Phichit is going for. "The reason Celestino and Minako had been against me sleeping in your bed was to preserve your purity. They have long given up on me to hold much value to mine. You see Yuuri, you still radiate a purity intact." The boy looks at his hand on Yuuri's skin, than lower down his body to where the dagger lies on his stomach. "If that dagger is a return gift, you gave the person to whom it belonged your purity. Knowing you, you probably gave a return gift as well. So why do you still have the feel of a pure one." He starts to giggle. "The whole reason they have not let you travel to town alone is that they have been going above and beyond to keep you safe. They will be out of their skin about this. But Yuuri, I need to know why for myself. May I?" 

It takes a moment to understand what it is that Phichit is asking, but then he remembers how the boys magic works and nods. He relaxes his body, when Phichit smiles and leans down to press his lips on his. He can feel his magic and his core try to stale off Phichit's inquisitive mind, but he gives in to the question by slightly parting his lips. When their tongues touch his mind and magic start to hum. 

_He is back in the room in the castle. There are other lips pressed against his, and another tongue in his mouth. A naked body flush against his, his legs around a waist. He can feel the pressure of the body making him press into the mattress. The hand on his cheek suggesting a gentle touch. His hard penis pressed between his and this person abdomen being rubbed and stroked by the movement of the skin and muscles. But above all that, he can feel this person's penis pressed all the way in his body, the stretch he feels from it and the pleasure radiating through his spine. The lips on his catch every moan and plead, every demand and question. The source of his drowning and the reason he is dry to the core from thirst. He can feel his core expand together with the coils in his lower abdomen. He pulls away from the lips to scream a name when the coils unwind._

When he comes back to and blinks, trying to stop panting and catch his breath, it is not the ceiling he was expecting but the branches of evergreens above him. it takes him several moments to realize he just literally relived a memory of that night in such great detail his mind had not noticed it to be but a memory. It takes him longer to remember what had been going on just prior to him plunging into the memory. He looks at where Phichit should be and sees the boy stare at him utterly stunned, his hand still on Yuuri's chest. Panting as much as he is, a flush over his cheeks making clear he felt everything Yuuri had felt. 

"Oh...oh...wow. Your cores melted in that moment. It was a pure exchange. That is why your purity still feels intact." Phichit shakes his head. 

Before he can say anything else they both feel Celestino's energy coming closer. Realizing that Yuuri's magic must have gone of like a canon, making the instructors worried. One look on Yuuri though and Phichit knows they can not be caught as they are. He quickly scrambles to his feet grabs his bag, tosses it next to Yuuri on the ground and tosses the cloak he pulled out of it over them. They are completely covered when Celestino enters the clearing. Quickly followed by Minako.

"Are you certain this is where you felt that outburst, Celetino. I can sense nothing here." Celestino looks at her. 

"Maybe it was a flare from the mountain itself. We are close to the Solstice after all." They look at each other and start to discuss some things.

Yuuri can feel the tension in Phichit's body increasing. Sure it would be nice for their instructors to leave, as he would like to sit up, no stand up to stretch his muscles a bit. But as that does not seem to be happening soon he just turns to Phichit and decides on some small talk.

"You really should stop taking my cloak without my permission, Phichito-kun. It is a bit weird to feel it's energy in different places then where I left it." Phichit stares at him in horror. Then looks back to where the instructors are debating, clearly expecting something. It is in that moment Yuuri starts to laugh. Full body laugh, he really has to try not to move to much. He forgot, after showing that the cloak make one unseen he never told them all they could do. "Phichit, they don't just make one unseen for people's eyes. The cloaks are designed to hide ones complete presence from anybody not under it. They not only are unable to see us, they can not hear us or even sense our powers if we would use them." he smiles knowingly that this information will be used for his friends mischievous endeavors. 

"So we could be doing anything and they would never be the wiser." Yuuri just nods. Phichit furrows his brow. "Is it okay if I just store that info for now and we just talk a bit." 

Yuuri smiles. "Sure just let me know what you want to talk about." His mind is still a bit foggy from the relived memory, so when Phichit places his hand back on Yuuri's sternum he doesn't object one bit. Needing the closeness himself more than he would want to admit. For now.

"When I was home I visited the University Library. They have one of the largest public collections of enchanted and former enchanted item's. I had hoped to learn a bit more about your ability to do so to clothes as I always thought that was nearly impossible. fabric to fragile to carry the burden of any real enchantment." 

Phichit holds his breath, expecting Yuuri to say something. When nothing is said he continues. "Nobody knows why but in the end all enchanted item's lose their ability when used too much. Like they have this tick going down, that they can only be used so many times before returning to their none enchanted form. It is why people stopped using them and they became such sought after collectible item's for the power hungry. Especially as to everyone's knowledge there are no more people who know how to make them. "

His thumb moves over the embroidery on the borders of Yuuri's neckline. He then moves so that he can look Yuuri straight in his eyes. Pressing their lips together in a kiss more chase than any he'd given before. 

"There was a scroll there. One of my aunts is a preserver from the library, she let me see a scroll in the archives. It was so old Yuuri it nearly fell apart just from us breathing in it's presence," he bits his lip for a second. "it was the only piece of information on enchanted clothes they had. Yuuri, enchanted clothes are supposed to be a one use item. The fact that you made this cloak nearly ten years ago and it is still as good as new. Your shirts, the bags. They are not supposed to be so strong. If you are able to make clothes stronger than anything recorded," Phichit shakes his head "I love the feel of being in your powers, that is why I keep the cloak. Call it your gift to me in exchange for my friendship." 

Yuuri laughs. "If all you want for your friendship is that cloak, consider it yours." He pulls the boy close and plants a kiss on his brow. Then he decides stretching is not going to happen anytime soon as The Instructors actually sat down during their debate. So he relaxes himself down and promptly falls asleep, mumbling the name he had screamed at the relived memory just before drifting off completely. 

Phichit looks down at him. "I wish you would accept more than just my friendship, but I have seen your core. No one but your Vitya will ever be able to stir your heart." he then settles himself into Yuuri's chest to sleep as well. "But I will need a better gift than to reveal exactly what the nature of that dagger of yours is." At this the dagger rolls back into the pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Phichit is 15 and Yuuri is 18 in this story.   
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
